repothegeneticoperafandomcom-20200215-history
Marni Wallace
Marni Wallace is the deceased mother of Shilo Wallace and the wife of Nathan Wallace. She was fatally poisoned by an enraged Rotti, to whom she was engaged before breaking off the engagement and eloping with Nathan. Blind Mag was her best friend, and she asked her to be the godmother to Shilo before her death. Though not much about Marni's life apart from her associations with Rotti, Nathan and Mag are revealed, when Mag shows Shilo the hologram projection of Marni, Marni is singing. It is possible that, like Mag, Marni was a singer, or at least had an interest in it. History Seventeen years ago, Marni was engaged to Rotti Largo, whom she convinced to give new eyes to her blind friend, Magdalene Defoe. Sometime after that, she had an affair with Nathan and ended up breaking up with Rotti and marrying Nathan. When Marni was pregnant with Shilo, she fell ill. Nathan attempted to create a cure but, unknown to him, Rotti had a Gentern sneak poison in Nathan's lab and when Marni drank the antidote she bleed to death, forcing Nathan to perform an emergency C-section on her to save their daughter. Nathan built a crypt for Marni in the graveyard that was next to the Wallace residence with a passage that connected it to his home so that Shilo could visit it without leaving the house. However, instead of leaving Marni's corpse in the crypt Nathan dissected it and placed it in a room with a window inside the house so that it passes off as a portrait. Appearance Marni was a beautiful woman in her late twenties with shoulder-lenght frizzly curly hair which she often wore in an updo. As seen in flashbacks, Marni's hair was brown colored, although according to Blind Mag her hair was black like Shilo's wig. Her eyes were depicted as being light blue in the comic sequence. According to the people closest to Marni, she bore a strong resemblace to Shilo. It was implied that Marni dressed in provocative clothing. Relationships Nathan Wallace Marni and Nathan eloped (presumably) after Marni left Rotti, and it is safe to assume that their relationship was a happy one, for however long it lasted. Nathan was devastated after Marni's death, and carried the grief for seventeen years. Rotti Largo Though she left him at the altar, it is generally believed that Marni was in love with Rotti prior to her meeting Nathan and falling in love with him. It was hinted that Rotti was abusive with her since in "Things You See In A Graveyard (Part 2)" he can be seen grabbing her arms and violently shaking her during a flashback. Blind Mag Though their friendship was never explored indepth, Mag and Marni were known to be best friends. Marni was the one who introduced Mag to Rotti when the pair was dating. During the flashback to Mag's surgery, Marni is seen standing by Mag's bedside. Trivia *A deleted subplot consisted on Rotti having Graverobber steal Marni's body and trick Shilo into extracting Zydrate from Marni's corpse. ("Needle Through a Bug") Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased